


Stop being a trickster!

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Fun, Off-screen Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Tricks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Stop being a trickster!

"Signorina Pride abbiamo deciso di destinarla ad un altro gruppo" disse il professor Xavier "Quale gruppo, dove mi trasferite?" chiese la ragazza "Sei stata ridestinata agli Avengers, sono un nuovo gruppo per la maggior parte umani però accettano di lavorare con gente con i poteri, loro vi chiamano potenziati come se avessero paura di che mutanti sia un termine offensivo" disse il professore. "Va bene, devo partire subito?" chiese , Xavier annuì e le diede le coordinate per arrivare alla nuova struttura degli Avenger per il navigatore del velivolo.  
Arrivò lì e fu accolta da Fury "Salve lei deve essere la signorina Pride, la stavamo aspettando, si sistemi e poi le faccio conoscere il suo partner" disse il direttore scortandola alla sua stanza.  
Qualche secondo dopo arrivò Pietro "Immagino che tu sia la ragazzina che mi hanno mandato per tenermi calmo" disse muovendosi a supervelocità e rubandole un bracciale e il cellulare "Se li rivuoi hai 3 minuti per venirli a riprendere sul tetto o sono perdute per sempre" disse per poi andare di sopra. Kitty fece un balzo e attraversò i soffitti arrivando subito sul tetto "Ragazzo, già parti male, e poi ho già visto uno come te nel mio mondo e non finisce molto bene per lui" disse riprendendo gli oggetti "Comunque io sono Kitty e sì mi hanno mandato qui per aiutarti" disse sospirando "Ma non pensavo di trovarmi un idiota come collega" disse piccata "E non sfidarmi più, tu sarai veloce ma io sono più furba" disse guardando il cellulare "Scusa ma ora devo rispondere è Bobby il mio fidanzato" disse per poi rispondere e lamentarsi con lui.  
"Comunque velocista, come ti chiami?" gli chiese "Sono Pietro, piacere di conoscerti" disse poi prendendola in braccio e buttarla di sotto "Vediamo se atterri in piedi come i gatti" disse per poi scendere di sotto e vedere che lei si era infilata nel terreno e ne era uscita senza problemi "Non puoi farmi male, io attraverso le cose idiota, se fossimo in un labirinto molto probabilmente ti batterei anche in velocità" disse la ragazza riprendendosi i suoi effetti personali.  
Il giorno dopo Pietro si avvicinò a Kitty "Scusami per ieri, parliamo un po', da quanto stai con il fidanzato? Non vedo nessun anello e nessuna foto sua nel medaglione quindi non dev'essere una cosa seria" disse alla ragazza "Non è affar tuo, lui è un ragazzo gentile che mi ha fatto anche riscoprire le gioie del pattinaggio artistico, avere un ragazzo che genera ghiaccio in molti casi può essere utile" disse Kitty "Quindi un tizio rigido e freddino, non vorresti qualcuno di più flessibile e focoso?" chiese riferendosi a sè stesso "No sto bene così dovremo andare all'addestramento" le disse "Se riesci a riprenderti la tua divisa, sono un po' troppo dark queste divise per i miei gusti, anche quelle della Vedova Nera sono più allegre" disse il velocista. Kitty si era ritrovata a dover seguire Pietro solo con reggiseno e pantaloncini per tutto l'edificio, prima di trovarlo "Ti piace proprio fare gli scherzi alla gente?" disse attraversandolo e prendendo la sua tuta e rimettendosela, "Andiamo ad addestrarci o Fury mi userà come porta" disse la ragazza "Perchè non hanno mandato anche Bobby qui almeno lo congelava e non dovevo occuparmene peggio di una babysitter" sbuffò Kitty "La smetti di parlare del tuo ragazzo? Ora sei con me piccola birbantella, immagino che sarai stata chiusa in prigione un sacco di volta ma sempre evasa agevolmente" disse il Maximoff stuzzicandola "No, sei tu il teppista tra i due" disse per poi portarla di peso al locale della piscina della struttura e la buttò in acqua per poi chiudere la piscina sopra di lei che uscì subito tutta fradicia "La smetti di farmi scherzi o cercare di uccidermi ragazzo?" chiese a Pietro "No, sei bella e io mi diverto con le belle ragazze che possono rispondere" disse per poi afferrarla ma lei si liberò subito e lo prese per le gambe bloccandolo nel pavimento "Ehi, ti sembra una cosa carina, non riesco a muovermi" disse Pietro "Impara ad essere un bravo ragazzo e magari ti libero" disse per poi andare via.


End file.
